


Wishes come true

by Alexandra_dAutriche



Series: Murderous Love [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love, Madness, Murder, Obsession, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_dAutriche/pseuds/Alexandra_dAutriche
Summary: Veronica Sawyer wants someone dead, she truly truly wants him dead, but her sweet boyfriend hasn't done that deed yet, so she'll just have to give him a little push.





	Wishes come true

Oh Kurt Kelly.... Veronica hated that man so damn much. In her days as a Heather, he had always been the most horrific bother of them all. He would always try to get between her thighs and mess her up like some kind of doll. She always rejected him, and would always do, so he never got to do anything at all, but there was always that lingering feeling, that hatred that persisted on the outside of her soul, and she wanted him dead so badly.

She was glad her Heather days were over, and that was thanks to one person. Jason Dean had always known how to make her happy, how to please her, how to free her. He had talked her out of that nightmare after the death of the girl on red, and sure, Duke had made the whole school hate her in exchange, but her prize was much much greater. 

She didn't knew she had a dark side, not until she met him at least. It was a slow process to find herself, first it was the cafeteria, that moment when they met was just... magical. He had sparked something on her, like a beautiful firework that had made her life shine once again. And things got even better when they met at the seven eleven, they both knew they were connected to each other in some deeper bond, and that bond was confirmed when her figure passed through his window and greeted him with her body. Both their lifes changed into a magestic world where they were gonna be together forever and ever, she remembered so well his shiny sparkly eyes as they looked at each other. Finally, at the demons front porch, they had found their passion together as the life was quickly drained out of her eyes.

It had been an accident, of course, but when Veronica knew what was happening, she couldn't help but laugh at full joy at the queen's defeat, and when she stopped laughing, she was so worried. JD had been looking at her, he had seen how her madness came out to the surface, he had seen her new found nature and he might had been afraid, but he wasn't. A smirk appeared on the boy's lips and his chocolate eyes started shining at her smile.

They both had found what they were looking for. Now she was officially out of the Heathers pack, she had immediately resigned her position as a Heather after the ceremony of Heather's death. Duke was furious of course, it was one puppet less for her collection, and she wanted to make sure to make Veronica's life a living hell because of that, but she couldn't. Veronica had found her guardian, her protection from any attacks that the Heathers tried to pull on her. If a jock tried to mock her and assault her, JD was just there to stop it, and it wasn't even hard, JD was the tallest student at school, even taller than the basketball players and that was surprising. With his height it would have been enough to scare anyone, but he had even more. His dark looks were also scary, beyond scary, they were terrifying. He was like a shadow that could attack you at any moment. But on Veronica's opinion, the most horrific thing was his passion. You could see burning flames on his eyes each time someone bothered her, you could see how his knuckles became white and how his body tended for an immediate fight, he became a monster every time, and Veronica loved it.

Now, they were on the present day, Veronica and JD were soulmates forever riding the world of evil. Westerberg lived its final months before its destruction, and Kurt Kelly was about to die. She saw him standing near the oak tree at the parking lot, his being really really excited, thinking that there was a sexual prize this time, what a fool. She had left him a note, a pink note with a bunch of stupid hearts around the single phrase of 'Come meet me at the parking lot outside the town, I have a surprise for you ;) -Veronica Sawyer' and with just that, she had lured the silly pig right into her fox trap.

"Hello there" A snarky sensual voice came out of her, her hips moving slowly and a daring pair of hazel eyes looking at him. Disgust filled her gut the second she started, regretting her decision so much, but her own self reminded her this was for everyone's own good. She had told JD she wanted that football player dead, it had first been during a passionate moment on his bed, as he proclaimed that she was his and would never let her go. After that, on the morning, she had told him the concept with a little more awareness in both minds, and he didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at the sunrise as the rays of light began appearing on the horizon. She gave him three days to do the job, and she only found the football player getting his hands on another girl colored orange.

She had to admit, she was doing this to play around with both men. Let's say the girl and her boyfriend got into a little fight that morning, and Veronica did not take well fights. He was extremely jealous, there was no doubt on that, and she thought it would be a good silly joke if she just lit a little too much of his anger, just to passionately kiss him afterwards of course.

"Veronica! So.... do we start like, right now or?" An impatient voice came from the figure in front of her, right, he was there. A sick but attractive smirk grew on her as the stupidity of the joke in front of her came more obviously, and if she wasn't on the middle of a mission, her eyes would be dramatically rolling. "C'mon Dear, let's say this is a very public place. I was thinking of a more... intimate place" Her eyes were daring and excited, just not for the same reason as his. She brought her hand to his chest, just in case he was even thinking of escaping, which he clearly wasn't, but better safe than sorry. She lured him to the back of wouldn't you guess it, a seven-eleven.

She turned around towards the boy, watching as his aroused body grew little by little, gross, she was truly starting to hate herself for planning _this, _but it was already done, and she couldn't back up. She saw as the boy quickly removed his football jacket, an excited smile on his face. Most people would think of Veronica as crazy, after all, she counted on someone she hadn't told the plan to to kill her target, it wasn't even a guarantee that JD was near, to be honest, it was basically not gonna happen, he could be doing hundreds of millions of other things right now instead of just be walking around and suddenly see the scene playing, less probable for him to even have a weapon for the attack, but that was normal people, this was Veronica Sawyer. She knew JD was near by, no, she knew JD was right there, not sure where exactly, but he was on the scene, she was as sure as knowing that she loved him, and of that there were no doubts. JD was _always _where Veronica was, it didn't matter if he said he would be at the seven-eleven that night or on the park or wherever, she knew he was nearby, he always was, and she knew he knew that she knew he was nearby. Veronica gently laughed at her thoughts, he probably knew what she wanted him to do, and he most definitely was gonna do it, even if he didn't knew this was a plan.

"Won't you get rid of those too?" The boy asked, pointing at her blue sea sweater and aquamarine mini skirt, this question brought her back to reality, and she had to blink a second to process the question."You can do it for me, right?" Her face became luxurious and flirty, pulling down her sweater a little to show off her pale shoulder to him, and that was truly what she was gonna regret most of this whole plan, she wanted to do nothing more than puke. The boy laughed aroused at Veronica's action to quickly go back to get his pants off, and Veronica took the opportunity to roll her eyes and show her disgust, even for just a second. When he stood up, he quickly tried to go towards her, and obviously her body flinched back, getting away from this gross figure infront of her. "Now" She calmly said as she put her arms in front of her to stop him. "I'll count to three, and as soon as I am done, you can do me" Her voice came out rather firm and in stress, she really didn't want to touch him at all. The boy just nodded and stood there like the idiot he was. "One" Her voice was calm, and her eyes started to look around for that very familiar trenchcoat that made her melt. "Two" She really hoped he knew what this count meant, or that he was even near. Was she truly that sure about him following her? What if he got sick? What if he got bored? What if he didn't care? What if he didn't love her anymore? "T-three" her voice doubted for a moment and her body flinched away closing her eyes as she expected gross greasy arms touching all of her body, but she found nothing but the loud sound of a bullet hitting it's target.

She heard the quiet steps coming from behind the bushes and forest behind her, creaking the long fallen leaves of autumn. She opened her eyes and turned around, just to see a sour but gorgeous face walking towards her, gun in one hand as it hid it on his pocket. "Well well well, look who we have here" Her fears disappeared almost instantaneously at his sight, a relief filling her and becoming warm love and true flirting material. "I knew you were close" Her eyes were locked on his and his on hers, and she was a little bit worried about that cold look her lover was giving her, he surely did not take this in a good way. "Did the cat ate your tongue?" She said mocking him galore, and she knew that would backfire horribly, but honestly, it was beautiful to see his facial expression flinch at her mocking."S-" She was abruptly cut as his delicious lips got attached to hers and her eyes became large white plates, surprised by the sudden but not unwelcomed movement.

"Damn it, Veronica" His voice was angry and annoyed but also so so protective and worried and she couldn't help but smile at the mess of emotions he was experiencing just because of her. He loved her, there was no doubt about that. He had shown her so many times how much he truly loved her, how much he worshipped her name and being, and it was truly a beautiful amount, so he honestly couldn't be so mad at her, right?. "You silly dumbass, why the fuck do this?" His voice was like the one of someone remarking something stupid they did accidentally to a pal or lover, and she was shivering now, because damn the dark teen boy desided to speak as he placed sweet kitten kisses on her neck. "You could have gotten on his arms...." She noticed how his grip on her became firm and lovable, but also protective and probably not healthy. "What the fuck was that?" Here it came, the bipolar roller coaster from Jason Dean. Veronica always found the ride hilarious and adorable, as she saw him struggle to decide to hate her or love her, though the answer was always obvious. "You are no one's but mine, and I have told you many times to stay away from anyone" An angry flaming ball of rage was built in his eyes that would scare the average human being, even the most brave ones, but not Veronica. Where they saw a hungry lion she saw an adorable kitty.

She slowly petted his black brownish hair as she took as step away from his grip, showing him her mocking smile. "Good boy my love, you got rid of him just fine" She moved her hand across the left side of his head falling from his dark curls to his perfect chin. He grumbled at her actions, he wanted to remain mad, wanted to show how betrayed he felt, how heartbroken, but he couldn't, he couldn't resist her, not her touch or voice, less her approval. He finally gave in and placed his head on her shoulder, and Veronica thought of a loving dear puppy at his actions, searching for approval of its owner. "I'm sorry love, we can plot the next death together, and I promise not to make you jealous again" She said as her finger gently touched his freckled nose, her smile growing loving at it.

"I'm not jealous" His voice was like the one of a young kid, though he probably tried to be serious with his lie. She giggled and gave him a small kiss on his blue raspberry tasting lips. "Now, we have to clean this mess" The blue girl calmly claimed as she turned to see the naked corpse of the once alive Kurt Kelly, a smile growing on her. Finally, he was gone. He payed for his crime and now to put to rest the fear of his claws entering any girl's skin and beyond.

"If you had told me, we could have done something easier to clean" JD remarked as he slowly approached the body and kicked it just a little. Wasn't he just adorable when he planned things? . "I did! You didn't do it and I took matters into my own hands" She said mockingly but with a hint of annoyance, approaching both the corpse and her tall dark boyfriend, crossing her arms. He laughed under his breath and took a piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it towards Veronica and then taking a garbage bag from the trash near them. On the paper, Veronica found an elaborate plan regarding the cemetery, dawn, a phone call and Ram, all to satisfy his girlfriend's wishes, which made her eyes shine just a little too much. "I was planning on doing it on our monthversary" JD sharply remarked, pointing her out for ruining his awesome loving gift, a smirk growing on him. "But I guess the deed is done" He slowly placed the dead body into the dark large bag, covering it with trash to hide the smell of the rotting corpse.

"Do you think they'll find out?" Veronica approached him and his newly finished last minute plan, and she gladly appreciated the smile on his face, gifting himself for his job well done. "It will take a while, they won't be able to associate us with the plan, but forget about that. You want to get a slushy?" She giggled at his addiction for the flavored colored ice of the building, and they slowly started to walk towards the entrance of the store. "I'm sorry for ruining your plan" Veronica sincerely said as she gave him a loving kiss on his cheek. "No worries my love, there's always more people to get rid off" He gently said as he placed the money on the empty counter, lacking of supervision or cameras. "Even Ram Sweeney?" Veronica smiled, the hint of hatred on her beautiful brown hazel eyes as she served the slushy on both cups. "Specially Ram Sweeney" The boy finally said before entering the public bathroom from the disgusting germs of what his crime produced.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it, comments keep me inspired to write more of this, and if you would like to make a request you can always ask on my post for that.


End file.
